Awoken Sentiment
by NocturnalSea
Summary: Sesshomaru thought he was heartless until a certain hanyou comes along to awaken the feelings he thought he would never be able to feel. InuxSesshy Yaoi MPreg
1. Brothers

I Do Not Own Inuyasha!

This is a SesshomaruxInuyasha fic if you do not like it please do not read it and do not flame. Thank you.

----

-Brothers-

Chapter 1

"Die Inuyasha!" Sesshomaru growled as he came forward with his demonic sword to attack his sibling. Inuyasha barely leaped out of his older brother's assault landing shakily on his feet cursing at his brother.

"Damn you Sesshomaru! You really want me to die don't you bastard!"

He began to dart towards his opponent with tetsaiga in his hands.

"What other reason would I have been here for little brother?"

Sesshomaru began to run towards Inuyasha himself holding toukijin.

"Kaze no Kizu!" Inuyasha yelled yielding tetsaiga, "Dragon Strike." Sesshomaru said in union.

Unfortunately for Inuyasha his brother's attack diminished his own causing Inuyasha to fly back landing harshly on the ground. Sesshomaru content with the outcome of the battle put the sword away turning, walking away from Inuyasha who seemed to have troubles even sitting up from the strike.

"Dam…Damn! Sesshomaru! Why are you running away?!" Inuyasha managed to scream at him.

The older youkai stopped from his tracks turning his head slightly to look at Inuyasha from the corner of his eye.

"I expected a better battle from you Inuyasha. I have no interest taking your life if you are this weak. , he spoke moving once again into the forest back to Rin and Jaken which he knew were waiting for him.

Inuyasha simply growled watching Sesshomaru fade slowly into the depths of the forest. His vision began to blur and in an instant he slipped into unconscious.

----

"Inuyasha…Inuyasha?" someone called him.

"Wha...at?" Inuyasha asked as he tried to sit up with sleepy eyes.

"Finally you wake up." A female voice said happily, Inuyasha focused on that person to simply realize it was Kagome.

"What do you want?" he asked with irritation in his voice.

"What do I want? What do you mean what do I want?!" she glared crossing her arms.

"I helped you out you know! Miroku and Shippo found you unconscious on the floor near the well and Miroku carried you here. What happened anyway?" she asked concerned.

"None of your business what happened." He shot back.

"Sit boy!"

SMACK!

Inuyasha murmured curses underneath his breath he hated the charmed necklace that bound him to the reincarnated miko's 'sit' word.

"Are you going to tell me what happened now?" she asked again just to receive an angry growl.

"Keh! I smelled Sesshomaru's scent near so I decided to follow it just to end up fighting with the bastard."

"Whaaaat? You battled Sesshomaru and you came back alive?" she tilted forward Inuyasha's eye twitched.

"Thanks for the thought Kagome." He sat crossed legged closing his eyes tilting his head up. "It's not like he can kill me that easily."

'Why didn't he kill him? That's the reason he came to encounter him anyway and besides he said so himself, _what other reason would I have been here little brother…_,' He sighed. 'Sesshomaru was more complicated than he thought.

----

**Sesshomaru's POV **

"Lord Sesshomaru why did you not kill that pesky hanyou of Inuyasha?" Jaken questioned. Sesshomaru just ignored the question glowering at the toad.

"That would be none of your concern Jaken."

Jaken lowered his head in fear, "ye…yes milord"

'Lord Sesshomaru not killing that half breed is odd enough yet retreating from the fight? What is Lord Sesshomaru thinking?' Jaken questioned in his mind.

'Inuyasha.' Sesshomaru thought. 'What have you done to me to feel so pitiful and ashamed for what I did to you?'

----

I hope this chapter was enjoyable for all you reader please please pleas review!! Thank you!!

-Fluffy


	2. Kagome

I Do Not Own Inuyasha!

Hello there, well first thanks for my reviewers and in this story Naraku is already dead (heh heh heh) I needed him out of my way, well here is chapter 2, enjoy!

----

Chapter 2

-Kagome-

'Aniki why do you hate me so much?' Inuyasha thought looking up at the pale moon. He often sat on a high tree branch letting his mind wonder off. Now that Naraku was dead and the Shikon no Tama was restored to its original form he had nothing else to do.

SLAP

Inuyasha's ears twitched to the sound coming from inside the hut were his friends were residing for the night.

"Can't you keep your hands to yourself for once Miroku?!"

"It's the hand; I'm telling you Sango it's possessed!"

"He'll never learn" he heard Shippo who was pretty sure he was shaking his head in disappointment, whom he didn't hear, was the young miko.

"Inuyasha?"

Nope, he spoke to soon.

"Yeah? What do you want?" he answered looking down on her.

"Can you come down here for minute Inuyasha?" her voice was less whiney than usual he kept his eyes to hers a bit longer before jumping off landing in front of her.

She looked nervous her eyes on her hands holding the sacred jewel in between her palms. "Now that the jewel is complete and we defeated Naraku what do you plan to do?" not once meeting his eyes. "Will…will you become human for me?"

His eyes widened "What?!" he unintentionally said out loud unsure what to do.

How could he have been so stupid he knew she loved him but as much as he tried loving her back he couldn't, he did care for her but his feelings for her were more brotherly and sister. He did once try forcing himself to love her trying to do it so his feelings for the other would disappear but it was to no use he just couldn't.

"So Inuyasha?" she held the jewel closer to him bringing her eyes to meet his. She smiled at him waiting for him to take the jewel. He looked down on it. Maybe if he became human he could try to find happiness with her…

He brought his hand up reaching slowly towards it.

But …he couldn't do it, he just couldn't bring himself to do it.

He looked at her, guilt in his eyes as he stopped mid way, her smile faded, "I'm sorry Kagome"

He must have broken her with those words, he expected a sit from her but it never came, which only made him feel worse. He stood there the miko's eyes starting to tear up, he wanted to run away from the situation and so he did, the silver haired hanyou turned leaping away into the forest.

Unlike anything else that always left him in life the forest was always there for him to run to, for him to feel safer, in a sense even for him to hide.

He ran deep inside it hoping no one would find him knowing if he didn't come soon they would come looking for him anyway but he just wanted sometime to clear his head just enough to have a bit of inner peace. The silver haired boy stopped leaning his back to a tree slumping to the ground panting from the run.

His eyes were focused to the ground wondering if Kagome would be able to forgive him, 'How could I ask such a stupid question right after what I did?! Damn!' he thought cursing.

The scent around him changed, "What do you want?" Inuyasha asked irritated. "Go away Sesshomaru I don't have time to fight with you."

"This Sesshomaru will not take any commands from anyone specially you little brother."

"Fine then, I'll leave" Inuyasha stood beginning to walk away but paused dead on his tracks when he heard Sesshomaru ask him what was the matter.

"What?"

"I asked what was troubling you and I don't plan to repeat myself again otouto, if you don't feel like answering subsequently I will be on my way." Sesshomaru said his cold expression not changing.

"Like you care?" Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. "Quit being nosey Sesshomaru and fuck off." Inuyasha spat his eyes challenging his brothers.

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed, "it was you who did not want to battle and now you challenge me?"

"Keh" Ignoring his older brother he turned to leave but in a blink of an eye he was pinned to the tree he was leaning against. "Do not turn your back on me Inuyasha!" Sesshomaru growled.

"I just did seconds ago" Inuyasha barked struggling to get away from his brother's grip just to fall to the ground with Sesshomaru over him. "Let go asshole!" He continued to wiggle around causing Sesshomaru's patience to run short.

"Inuyasha stop this foolishness now!" the dog alpha yelled which caused Inuyasha's ears to flatten against his head stopping his struggling his gaze looking elsewhere.

Sesshomaru stayed positioned above the hanyou holding his wrists having a mental battle inside his head pondering what was he doing, why is he doing it, he pushed it aside looking down to his younger sibling. He found himself examining Inuyasha, he truly did have beautiful features. His small framed face that was surrounded by silver silky hair, how his face resembled his deceased mother's. His eyes were a little larger and much brighter than his own, they were surrounded by long thick curling eyelashes that made him look more feminine and his lips…his lips were plump and had a creamy peach color to them. They looked so soft, so tempting, why all of a sudden did this Sesshomaru want to feel his lips the urge got the better of him and he slowly loosened a hold on one of Inuyasha's wrists to bring his own hand down to brush his clawed fingers across them but no that was not enough to satisfy him.

No. He wanted to taste them.

With no hesitation Sesshomaru lowered his head down locking his eyes to Inuyasha's unable to read all the emotions that flickered across and soon locking his own lips to the younger ones. Inuyasha's eyes were wide in complete shock gasping a little from the unexpected kiss the older alpha demon took advantage and slithered his wet tongue inside tasting him.

This. Yes. This is what Inuyasha wanted.

Inuyasha moaned lightly as Sesshomaru snaked his tongue with his own in a way that it seemed like a dance of dominance. The alpha broke the heated kiss to stare down at the betas eyes which were glazed over with lust, he trailed down kisses on the younger's soft neck; Inuyasha pulled his head back granting more access which exited Sesshomaru's inner demon to the submission, then he paused. He lifted himself from above Inuyasha roughly pushing him away. It seemed he snapped to reality and Inuyasha was once again in the state of shock and confusion.

He wanted to growl and tear the older demon. How in the hell does he start kissing him and then push him away when he was the one that started it?!

Sesshomaru simply shot a cold glare to Inuyasha one that could freeze hell itself making Inuyasha's spine shiver before he turned his heel and left, just left.

Inuyasha grinned bitterly slouching back to the ground in the same position he was before HE came in. He bowed his head, throughout the whole kiss even when they were voices yelling at him to break away he knew it was coming he knew Sesshomaru would push him away but it just felt so enjoyable just enough were he got the hint of ecstasy. He set himself to his feet slowly walking back to the hut, he couldn't run away forever and it's not like he was. Now that he thought of it he pushed Kagome away just like Sesshomaru pushed him away, now he knew exactly how the young miko felt. A sad smiled placed itself on his lips.

'Damn.'

----

o_0?? I think I could have done better but it's late and I'm tired hahaha I hoped you enjoyed and Ill update soon !!


	3. Forgiveness

I Do Not Own Inuyasha!

----

Chapter 3

-Forgiveness-

(The mushy chapter)

When he reached the village he expected Kagome to have gone back to her home and Shippo bickering on how he was mean to Kagome, it was always like that after they argued. To his surprise though as he entered the village he spotted Kagome sitting down on the same tree he had rejected her offer to become human for her. His gut seemed to tighten. He couldn't bring himself to look at her so he tried to speed up his pace not even sure of himself where exactly he was headed he just didn't want to be in another awkward situation.

"Inuyasha"

He stopped on his tracks refusing to turn to look at her.

"Please look at me Inuyasha." She pleaded with a hurtful voice. He paused before looking back. He was a little taken back by the way she was looking at him. She wasn't glaring at him, she wasn't holding any tears on her eyes, and she was just smiling her famous Kagome smile even though it held a tint of sadness to it.

He turned his body to her as she placed herself to her feet walking towards him. His mouthed opened but he wasn't so sure what to say yet his tongue rolled off the first thing that popped up.

"I'm sorry Kagome."

She shook her head, "No Inuyasha you shouldn't be. I should be the one apologizing." She looked down for a second before turning her eyes back to his. "I was trying to do the same thing Kikyou tried, trying to make you human was wrong of me Inuyasha. No one should change you, every time I thought of us ever being together you would be human in those thoughts and that wasn't right, I realize now that was a mistake and I'm sorry. I love you just the way you are Inuyasha and even if you cannot return those feelings back to me it's ok."

"Kagome." He wasn't sure what to say but no matter what though he really did care for the young miko. Without hesitating he hugged her whispering to her, "I'm so sorry Kagome I didn't mean to hurt you, I'll always be here when you need me."

The young miko embraced him back tightly biting on her lower lip shutting her eyes tightly wanting to fight back the tears that welled up.

"Arigato Inuyasha"

They held each other both afraid to let go and face the moment that would come after. For Kagome her heart ached knowing the first man she had fallen for couldn't feel the same. 'Perhaps it was never meant to be' she thought thinking back on Kikyou and Inuyasha, maybe the reason she stumbled on the well that day wasn't too came back to Inuyasha possibly it was just to purify the hatred the Shikon No Tama held after Kikyou's heart when she died. It didn't matter now though, Inuyasha would always be there for her and she would always be there for him.

Inuyasha's heart too held its own ache. It was different for him though, he knew he and Kagome would do well after this incident and the ache would go away but one pain that wouldn't is the sting that Sesshomaru caused him to feel after he pushed him away.

The moment was serene both figures embracing each other did not realize three heads popped out from inside the hut to look at the sweet scene in front of them.

"Come on Inuyasha lets go inside." Kagome spoke softly breaking the silence.

He broke away nodding but before he could turn to walk away Kagome reached out over to him taking off the sacred beads that were once used to control him. He looked up a bit shocked but she once again smiled getting hold of his hand leading him to the hut.

Miroku, Sango and Shippo stopped their eavesdropping going back inside before getting caught.

----

It was almost dawn outside and everyone was fast asleep when Inuyasha woke up.

After yesterdays discussion Kagome agreed to stay a bit longer before heading back to her home time promising to the others that she would come back whenever she may have the time but not often enough since she was beginning her first year in high school. Sango decided that after Kagome left she would go back to her own village to perhaps fix things up and Miroku offered to help her and the young fox would stay in Kaede's village. Inuyasha though throughout the whole conversation stood quiet. Sango was the first to speak to him telling him that he was welcomed to stay at her village; he smiled at the demon exterminator saying he would think of it.

Now he was watching the sun rise from his seat on a branch on a high tree. The soft rays of the sun hit his eyes softly causing the golden hue to illuminate, his arms hidden inside the fire rat sleeves.

He blinked.

He never thought he would make friends. He was a loner in some sort of way. He was a _hanyou_, a half-breed not accepted in neither demon or human society and now his traveling companions became his most trustworthy acquaintances. The cheerful lecherous monk, the brave female demon exterminator, the young kit, and of course the good hearted but very temperament reincarnated miko. They have proved their loyalty to him, not only that but accepted him. He was really going to miss them but of course would not admit it.

Then he began to ask questions to himself now. What did he have to do now? Kagome had a life to live in her time. Sango and Miroku would probably have a life together now that his wind tunnel was gone and the young kit is still a child so he would live his life care free and without a worry. Everyone seemed to have something to do but him.

Then Sesshomaru came inside his thoughts. The cold hearted inu youkai lord. He felt a needle prick the inside of his heart. Would he ever be able to forget about him? Inuyasha leaned his body over to the side of the trunk of the tree he was sitting on bowing his head low, his silver bangs covering his eyes. A heartrending smile placed itself on his lips as he thought of the heartless western lord.

"Damn you." He whispered to the passing breeze.

"No damn me for even falling for you" he corrected himself as lonesome tear slid down his pale cheek.

----

**-Sesshomaru- **

The dog demon lord sat crossed legged watching the young human companion sleep in his lap. He brushed ebony tresses away from her face as she dazedly began to sit up rubbing her eyes off sleep; she let out a quiet yawn.

"Lord Sesshomaru."

"Yes Rin?"

Her large dark brown innocent eyes looked up to his golden orbs. "I'm hungry."

The side of his lip twitched trying to restrain a chuckle. "Go wash up Rin then you can go and enjoy your meal." The young girl nodded before she turned to exit his quarters. He would never admit it, not even if the underworld would freeze over on how much he cared for the young human girl. He despised the humans and now he found himself caring over one. He stood walking over to his veranda overlooking the beautiful flowers and exotic plants that grew on his garden. Water lilies floating above a small stream that ran beneath a small bridge.

His mind though was like the water lilies but instead of floating freely over the water it felt like he was wedged in between hard stone with the thoughts he was having, especially on last night's acquaintance with Inuyasha.

Then he fell to the ground one hand positioned on the side of his head, his lips in an annoyed grin.

"Inuyasha, why can't I seem to seize you out of my mind?"

He couldn't seem to get the image of his sibling's expression away from his mind. The way Inuyasha's eyes flickered fear when he swooned low to capture his lips. A small pang hit him like a blow to the heart after recalling Inuyasha's hurtful appearance after he pushed him away.

Why was he even feeling regret for Inuyasha? He hated that walking accident that shames his Inu Youkai blood line. He could kill him; it would be easy after all he was superior to the hanyou. Then again he had many chances to do so but always found himself not to. The alpha demon's brows furrowed together as he comprehended the situation more clearly. He finally understood why he wasn't able to bring himself to annihilate the half breed and why Inuyasha's hurtful face caused him to feel ashamed.

"It has seemed I have inherited a piece of father's heart." He grinned aggravated.

He cared for the half breed.

No it was more than that.

He loved him.

The daiyoukai's grin wiped itself away from his lips.

He loved Inuyasha, as much as he would have wanted to neglect such thought and emotion he couldn't. The irritation of the realization only proved for it to be truer. He was no fool he lived long enough to know that such disgusting weakening emotion was not easily abstracted. He would not surrender to such emotion but it was time for him to do.

He finally awoke the true sentiment that was buried inside his heart.

He sat on the veranda one knee bent as one hand rested on it. His golden eyes looking out gazing at the serene scene ahead of him.

"Lady Rin! Please do not run down the corridor in such a way it is not very lady like!"

Sesshomaru heard one of the servants yell out as his eyes turned to look at the entrance of his chambers when the doors slid open Rin coming in.

"Ah! Lady Rin please ask Master Sesshomaru for permission before launching yourself inside his bedroom chamber!" the servant nearly shrieked at the child's disobedience.

"Lord Sesshomaru look at the beautiful kimono I got!" Rin exclaimed happily spreading her arms for him to get a full view. His expressionless face turned back to the previous scene not acknowledging the young girl.

"Rin, listen to Yuiko and be more obedient towards her." He said in his toneless voice. Rin looked down, "Hai Lord Sesshomaru." Her little steps beginning to walk away.

"It looks lovely on you." Rin's face lit up "Thank You Lord Sesshomaru!" she ran out the door with the servant named Yuiko screeching, "Lady Rin!"

"Yuiko."

The servant bowed deeply to her master, "Yes Lord Sesshomaru."

"Arrange the guest room beside my own, I am bringing company."

"Yes my lord." She left calling out to the other servants to assemble the room for the expected guest.

Sesshomaru stood up wondering how he was going to bring the young inu beta over willingly he did not know but he was going to make sure he did not come back alone.

----

Hmm short and both Fluffy and Inu-pup were a little bit out of character. Maybe I am moving them too fast but I want to get to the fluff parts already I do not want to keep Inu-pup suffering! Reviews are always welcomed! Thank You.


	4. Kidnapped Willingly

First off Thank You lots to the lovely reviewers and here is chapter four sorry if it isn't so long but I hope you do enjoy!

I Do Not Own Inuyasha!

----

Chapter 4

-Kidnapped Willingly!-

Days passed and even as his friends took notice of how Inuyasha became more distant and quiet than usual, neither of his companions said anything, not willing to upset the young hanyou by stepping into foreign and unwanted territory. Kagome was growing worried and frustrated as well as how the silvered haired Inu wouldn't come to her to rely his dilemma, instead she just huffed sadly hoping whatever the problem was it would be better soon.

The next morning Kagome yawned lightly placing all her belongings in her bag and some souvenirs from the chaotic era for her family, mostly for her grandfather, Miroku was off with Shippo gone to go pick fish in the nearest river stream for lunch as Sango sat outside Kaede's hut cleaning her Hirakotsu. It was quiet as it was every morning in the village, the quiet stillness was comforting and relaxing yet Inuyasha still had that expression on him as if debating with himself and seeming to lose. The young female exterminator noticed this look when Inuyasha had passed by her earlier. With a soft sigh Sango put down her weapon having Kirara keep look for it as she headed towards the Inu's location, a tree not far up ahead the village overlooking the vegetable farms.

"Inuyasha?" she called over.

Golden eyes met her russet colored ones above her as he was once again caught deep in thought to the unknown distance ahead of him. Acknowledging her presence he jumped of the branch he was seated on landing agilely in front of her.

"Inuyasha you understand that I am here for you as Kagome, Miroku and the others are right? You can trust me." Inuyasha's eyes burned into hers, she was a demon exterminator, she was taught on everything because the more you knew of the enemy the higher chances you had into defeating one. Finally unable to restrain his wrenching emotions inside his chest he decided to spill it out.

"Sango...." he hoarsely whispered. She unconsciously took a step forward her hands going up yet hesitating lightly as she leaned in to hold him.

"I love Sesshomaru." She inhaled sharply but before she could answer footsteps announced a presence of another.

"Well if it isn't that quite consoling Inuyasha, seeking the comfort of a mortal." Looking back at the daiyoukai and Inuyasha, Sango took a hasty second understating why it hurt her friend so much the confession he spoke earlier. Sango's eyes narrowed angrily meeting the high gaze of the older youkai.

"You!" she exclaimed which surprised Inuyasha and Sesshomaru but the Lord of the Western lands seemed unfazed as his eyes narrowed heatedly at the brave female who stepped forward towards him.

"Do not dare to point accusingly sharp words at me mortal, this Sesshomaru will not allow such behavior from the likes of you." He glanced up sharp eyes crashing with Inuyasha's. "I came for you and I found you in the holds of a mortal, it is quite appeasing to know how swiftly you move on hanyou" he spit the words with venom, Inuyasha's eyebrows furrowed together as if in pain feeling the acid of Sesshomaru's words sink in and melt slowly, painfully part of his heart.

"Take him away?! For what Sesshomaru?! So you can hurt him more than he is?!" Sango yelled when she noticed Inuyasha was unable to form words to speak.

"It does not suit you Inuyasha to hide behind the words of a human woman."

Inuyasha fisted his hands, his sharp nails digging on the inside of sensitive skin a low immersing growl becoming louder in anger.

"You bastard! You push me away and come back collected thinking I'm going to go anywhere near you? How considerate of you to think that of me, I'm not hiding behind any one and I'm not weak enough to go run off to anyone offering myself to their feet! Sango is my friend; you know what that is Sesshomaru? Someone who helps yah out when you need them but you wouldn't know your head is too stuck up your ass! It's not that you choose to have friends because you are too good for anyone it's because nobody would care about the likes of you asshole! Who wouldn't want to even be the acquaintance of such arrogant aristocrat like you?!" Inuyasha breathed deeply as his eyes were burning with pain and anger. Sango stood by him, eyebrows pulled together glaring at the unmoved youkai.

"Let's go Sango" Inuyasha whispered his head hanging a bit low as Sango nodded, both taking pace to the village. Sesshomaru's eyes soften as Inuyasha looked away, he came for him but perhaps it was too late. Did the words that Inuyasha spoke wound him as much as when Sesshomaru pushed him away? He wasn't about to let it end the same, he came for him and he wasn't leaving without him.

Pale slender fingers encircled around the young hanyou's wrist. He turned back ready to attack yet not expecting the bruising chaste kiss landing on his lips. Inuyasha heard a sudden intake of air not knowing whether or not it was him or Sango that made it, not allowing him the pleasure of the kiss Inuyasha pulled away ready to run yet his plans were once again ruined when strong arms lifted him up swinging him across the youkai's shoulder.

"Inuyasha!" Sango's yell died off as he felt the cooling breeze pass him as Sesshomaru ran off. Grasping the moment Inuyasha began to protest, yelling absurdities moving his limbs trying to set himself free.

"What the fuck are you doing?! Put me down!" Sesshomaru simply tightened his grip.

"I will do no such thing Inuyasha, you are coming with me will it please you or not." Sesshomaru stopped placing Inuyasha on his feet before pinning him against a tree. Wincing at the sudden impact Inuyasha looked over to see Sesshomaru hovering above him unable to read his eyes.

"You will no longer be with those humans that you so call friends, you will listen to this Sesshomaru only, you will also behave yourself as I present you to your new home." The tone of voice Sesshomaru spoke to him was enough to send shivers, with no other warning he was pulled off the ground once more as Sesshomaru was again heading to his, or to say their new home. Somehow Inuyasha was anxious of the sudden kidnapped but wouldn't admit it of how he was half heartily willingly to go. The younger Inu didn't struggle when he was being led off but it also didn't mean he was about to make Sesshomaru's life easy, since the arrogant aristocrat came only to sweep him up without such a kind word, for all Inuyasha knew he probably needed someone to calm the heat from the Daiyoukai

----

When Sango ran back to the village she headed straight for her weapon and Kirara willing to chase down Sesshomaru with the others but paused mid step recalling what had happened moments ago. The intense look in Sesshomaru's eyes and the bruising kiss, maybe it wasn't so bad but then why would Inuyasha protest when he was being carried off.

"What should I do Kirara?" her cat like demon companion mewled softly. Sango bit her lip, is she would tell Kagome she would be hysterical and want to chase after the Inu youkai, Miroku seem to be reasonable enough to throw any hysterics but what if that was what Inuyasha wanted? She at least had to know that; putting on her exterminator outfit beneath her kimono she went outside with her weapon alongside Kirara to quickly inform the monk on what was happening.

"I see." He murmured closing his eyes, "If that is the case how are we going to tell Kagome?"

"That is what I do not know either, Miroku what if you keep an eye on her as I go check for Inuyasha, to make sure that he really is comfortable with him."

Miroku eyed her pondering on her request, "I suppose I can do that, but please be careful Sango." He said with a sigh.

"Thank you Miroku." She stood walking out the hut climbing on Kirara's back. Miroku stood by the entrance watching her leave. _I hope everything goes well. _

"Where is Sango going Miroku?"

"Hm?" Miroku's eyes shifted downward to the young kitsune that was licking the sweet ball on a stick that Kagome brought from her home time, she called them lollipops.

"She went over to check on her village." He lied.

"Oh." The kitsune looked away, "So what are you going to do?" Placing a hand to his chest and closing his eyes he answered, "I am going to fulfill my duties as a monk and help all those in need such as those young maidens down the riverbank in which are having difficulties trying to clean all those robes."

"You're such a pervert." Shippo stated as he watched the monk go.

----

Reviews are like sweet muffins to a child!


	5. Home?

All those who reviewed are being given my endless thanks! …because your guys are awesome like always!! Well here is chapter five hope you enjoy!!

----

Chapter 5

-Home?-

At arriving at the palace in marvelous speed, most of Sesshomaru's biding to do so. The young silver Inu hanyou was attacked by curious and somewhat questionable glances. No one dared to even glance in disgust at the Inu's way in fear of the wrath of their master. Inuyasha stood there behind him as he informed the servants of their new guest. Some exchanged glances other gaze stood fixed on him. They were soon dismissed, Sesshomaru walking ahead of him. The elder Inu turned his head back to see the frowning hanyou unmoving.

"Inuyasha? This Sesshomaru will not stand by forever for you to move."

Inuyasha's eyes were locked with the demanding eyes of the youkai. What was Sesshomaru expecting of him? To listen to him every time he ordered him around? If that is what he thought he was in for a surprise. As if reading his thoughts Sesshomaru turned fully his eyes never leaving the beautiful creature ahead of him.

"If you wish to wonder around finding your own chamber I will not stop you, yet I would rather you let me illustrate your way among this palace for it is not diminutive as you may think."

He was right, the castle wasn't small at all and even if he could find Sesshomaru's bedroom chamber by his scent he rather not want to be kneeled at the floor sniffing. Just before he knew it he was crossing his arms in front of his chest following the elder youkai.

They walked around stopping a few places where Sesshomaru would either explain what it was, if he was allowed in such place, or for the simple this is that and etc. What awed the hanyou was his own bedroom chamber. It was large with futon bedding on the middle of the room surrounded by deep burgundy silken drapery, for a second it reminded him of his own mother's bedding. In one far corner of the area was a folded screen displaying a large demon dog across the skies below it was the paintings of a recognizable palace. A few noble men and women displayed below and a small body of water was with floating water lilies and a bridge running across it where a smiling noblewoman dressed in multilayered robes with long ebony hair was leaning over a veranda in her arms a child clothed in a red bundle.

There was also a Chinese wooden table on the opposite side of the screen. A luster wooden drawer where new robes were available for him. Sesshomaru waltz inside pulling up the bamboo screens which made the Inuyasha eyes blank. He moved slowly to the prospect before him. It was the same scene as the one painted across the folded screen it astonished him.

"Is this of your liking? I can arrange another room if you would like Inuyasha." Sesshomaru spoke, Inuyasha just shook his head.

"No" he responded "This is fine" he reassured looking back at the demon to find him leaning lazily on the wall his arms crossed a grin on his long thin lips. The half smile wasn't cruel or taunting. It was in Sesshomaru's way a true smile that made Inuyasha's heart skip a beat. He blushed quickly averting his eyes back to their previous sight.

"Good" Sesshomaru leaned off walking over to where Inuyasha stood. One clawed hand reaching below the hanyou's cherub face lifting it up to meet his own face. Inuyasha tensed at first at the touch but let his body relax as the youkai leaned over slowly stopping mid way where parted lips awaited his, Inuyasha looked up in question when Sesshomaru sniff him twice.

"I will send servants to prepare your bath." Inuyasha growled softly his face flushing in embarrassment. Sesshomaru laughed lightly as his lips pressed on Inuyasha's in a tender kiss.

"Dinner will be served shortly; I will wait for you then." With that said he strolled away.

"A-shole" Inuyasha murmured halfheartedly.

----

Surprisingly to himself, Inuyasha had not yet given the lord of the western lands any trouble. It was in a sense no shocker since inwardly he wanted this, even though he wasn't exactly sure what **this**was. Then again he didn't have to ponder much about it, it seemed with every doubt he had Sesshomaru's would wash it away with a simple form of affectionate contact. Slowly, just slowly the void in him was being filled. The many years he had lusted and dreamt of the silver youkai he got.

Now he lay in warm scented water washing both his body and mind, letting his head rest on the back of the wooden tub. Female servants came after, cleaning his hair with rich oils combing his long silver tresses. That action brought and old memory to resurface. When he was younger his mother would do the same thing for him, her tender slim hands intertwined with his messy locks as she carefully undid the knots in them. He also recalled the time when his mother stood tall before him smiling, her own human servants dividing her long thick mane into sections to smooth it out. His heart would always miss her; he loved her, just as any child orphaned at a young age would.

He opened his eyes unaware that he shut them stepping out of the now lukewarm waters after the servants had left. Beside him, there were new silk robes to wear and hakama pants. The under robe a stunning gold to make his eyes stand out as the outer gown was silk white, golden embroidery running on the collar and the sleeves. The hakama was also white with the same design as the robe as a golden belt similar to Sesshomaru's was placed on his own hips.

"You look stunning Inuyasha." A deep husky voice met him as he slid inside his own quarters. He blushed at the compliment but soon shook it away walking over to where Sesshomaru was kneeling on the veranda.

"Don't you have your own rooms?"

"There are many rooms in this palace, two beside the main one, which is my own. Do you know Inuyasha why I gave you this one?" he inquired ignoring the previous question, amber eyes on him before going back to his prior scene.

"No why? Would I really care?" he asked plopping beside the youkai.

"My own chamber was father's the one on his left side used to be my mother's. I slept with her until I got my own at the far East wing. My mother past away and so I was left with hers. Then this one which is now yours was once your mother's." Wide eyes met Sesshomaru's as he continued, "Your mother left when father had died, you were very young at the time. Father gave this chamber to your mother since it is the only two in the palace that share the same scene since both verandas are connected. Father wanted to be close to the one he loved, I see now what he means"

Inuyasha's ears twitched, a small pink tone appearing on his pale cheeks, just as he was going to speak Sesshomaru stood.

"A human." He spoke sniffing the air, "It seems your demon slayer friend had wanted to pay a visit." Sesshomaru informed his eyes narrowing.

"Sango!" Inuyasha jumped to his feet running to the front entrance of the palace where her and her feline's scent was coming. Sesshomaru leaped up using his strength to pin him to the wall.

"Do not act so pleased with the mere mortals appearance _mate!_" he growled as Inuyasha's ears pressed down. He wasn't his mate yet but he was already feeling himself submit under him. Satisfied with the response Sesshomaru's jealously got to him and bit down on the tender area where Inuyasha's neck and shoulder met. His fangs shooting down through the silk robes piercing soft flesh blood outlining each minor wound that would sure scar. Inuyasha whimpered bringing his hands up to the strong chest, he was now Sesshomaru's mate for life, and this wasn't how he wanted to designated it.

"You are mine, my mate." The older youkai whispered placing a soft kiss to Inuyasha's neck. He wasn't expecting the rough push to his chest.

"F-ck you! I am no one's property a-shole!" Inuyasha yelled in anger.

"Did I ever claim you for being such?! You are now my equal; I have claimed you to be my mate, my companion not my heat tamer! We will discuss this after our affairs to why your human mortal came to chase you down!"

Inuyasha growled more to the fact that once again he did make sense, he had to go see why Sango had come down before the guards at the front of the palace did something to her since she was a demon slayer. He proceeded to move to her ignoring the sting low on his neck. _'A-shole'_

----

Sango was outside her giant weapon ready to be flung at the guards giving her problems.

"I only came here to talk to Inuyasha, not to fight so move." She hissed.

The guards laughed as she demanded to go inside. Her demon cat's fang showing ready to protect her human friend.

"This one is mine" one of the guards brought out his own dagger launching himself to her. Her cat was about to pounce just as a flash of white came running out his fist slamming to the other's face.

"Inuyasha!" Sango cried in relief.

"Hey Sango." He greeted as she jogged to him her eyes to the side of his neck. To someone it would have seemed like a small poked wound but she was no fool.

"You mated…with Sesshomaru?"

"Yes he has mated with me; I see there is no problem now is there human?" Sesshomaru appeared. Her eyes narrowed for a moment before turning back to Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, are you ok with this?" he nodded, she eyed them both. Inuyasha knew that if anyone understood more it was her, she worried about him, it surprised him but in her group she was caring and understanding and very mature for her own age.

"You wasted time coming here" Inuyasha shot him a glare.

"In a way I did, I just wanted to make sure that you wanted to be here willingly and that if this would make you happy. Kagome doesn't know I'm here but Miroku will cover that up for me, you are going to come back to say goodbye to her before she leaves right?" he nodded which didn't please Sesshomaru one bit.

"I'll go then-

"You can stay the night to rest then tomorrow you may leave." Two pair of eyes turned to see Sesshomaru.

"If that's fine then I hope you don't mind."

----

Night fell soon, Sango lay in one of the guest rooms with Kirara beside her mewling softly in her sleep. The evening past by rather quickly, she still wouldn't put her guard down but at the dining room she saw something in Inuyasha she hadn't seen.

He was relaxed.

Those times they would travel together he would always be on guard, tense, cautious and had that exhausted look on his eyes. The table was silent only once in a few Rin would babble about Inuyasha looked calm, she didn't doubt that he had finally found his place, yet somehow no matter how understanding Kagome would try to be she wasn't so sure about how she would react.

Sango shifted to her side closing her yes as sleep soon consumed her.

----

Yep I know its short sooooorry! Well reviews are always loved!


	6. I'm Back!

Hello!

I'm back! I've actually decided revise all my stories and re-post them so don't be alarmed if all of the sudden the story only has two chapters—so yes—I will be updating my stories here BUT posting the 'lemon/limes' on my LiveJournal since y'know, there NC-17—laughs bashfully—I'm hoping I didn't cause much trouble to my current readers—Sorry! Sorry!—but I will be updating my stories so you can expect a brand new shiny chapter by the end of the week! Cheers! Thank You All Very Much for sticking with me!

-NS


End file.
